


Wake Up

by Rumpeltyltskyn



Category: Renegade (TV)
Genre: Dreams, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Finale, Waking Up, good news
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9392405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumpeltyltskyn/pseuds/Rumpeltyltskyn
Summary: Bobby wakes up Reno with some very good news.Tumblr prompt fill.





	

When he hung up the phone, Bobby leaned heavily against the table and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, trying to wrap his thoughts around the news he had just received. He could hardly believe it; that one call changed everything. An intense jumble of emotions bubbled up in his chest and he took a calming breath.

Bobby turned around, his eyes falling on the man fast asleep in his bed. He was spread out and shirtless, having slept right through the phone ringing and Bobby's entire conversation with the voice on the other end. Bobby stepped towards him.

"Reno," he called as he approached. Receiving no response aside from a slight stir, Bobby sighed. "Reno, wake up," he said, raising his voice slightly. Again, Reno barely shifted in response.

Bobby grabbed Reno's shoulder, giving is a gentle shake. "Wake up!"

Despite the eagerness in his voice, Reno pushed away the bounty hunter's arm and rolled over. "It's too early, Bobby," he mumbled, sounding barely half-awake.

"It's important, babe," he said pointedly, but Reno seemed to have already fallen back to sleep. Bobby paused for a moment, considering his options, before rolling Reno back towards him. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to Reno's lips. After a moment he felt the man return the kiss and Reno wrapped an arm around his neck, pulling Bobby in closer.

Bobby smirked as he pulled away a few heartbeats later, Reno looking at him through tired eyes. "Okay, you got my attention. What is it?" he asked, sitting up. 

"Hendricks woke up from his coma," he said, grinning.

Reno blinked. Confusion and shock were plain on his face and he was silent for a moment before finally managing a quiet, "What?"

"He regained consciousness late yesterday, Reno," Bobby explained, unable to hide his excitement. He put his hands on Reno's shoulders. "He's already started telling everything he knows about Dixon. Reno, you're going to get officially cleared!"

Bobby could see the news taking a few moments to sink in. He wasn't surprised-- Reno had made it clear he doubted that the marshall would ever regain consciousness, and any hope he had likely dissipated over the past six months. Knowing what Reno had went through with Val, Bobby didn't blame him, but he was always a bit more optimistic about it. He knew things had to work out for the man he loved eventually, and Hendricks's condition had never been quite as hopeless as Val's. 

Finally, a cautious smile spread across Reno's face. "Really? Is this real?" he asked.

"It is. Sandy told me. She checked it out herself," he said, nodding eagerly. Reno sat up straighter and Bobby set himself down on the edge of the bed in front of him, hands slipping to the sides of Reno's face. "Babe, it's almost over."

The smile on Reno's face broadened. "I better not wake up from this, because I've definitely had this dream before," he said. Bobby laughed and Reno smirked. "Wanna know how the dream always ends?" He grabbed the collar of Bobby's silk nightshirt, pulling him a bit closer. "I think you'll like it."

"Oh?" Bobby started, a lilt in his voice. "I'm sure I will, Mr. Raines."

Reno pulled him into a kiss that Bobby didn't hesitate to return. He tangled his fingers into the man's soft brown hair and Reno slipped his hands up under his shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> So I had two ideas for the ending for this one. I decided on the happy one. (I'm not always horribly cruel but I'm always tempted.)


End file.
